


Not a Creature Was Stirring

by ShingeckoInsurance



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cravings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingeckoInsurance/pseuds/ShingeckoInsurance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of wintery domestic fics; in which Levi urgently needs something salty. Urgently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Creature Was Stirring

        Erwin woke slowly to the sound of blankets being rustled and the mattress creaking. He reached out to his right, feeling the empty space. Usually Levi was curled up beside him, head nestled against his chest, but he was nowhere to be found.

      “Levi?” He called quietly, suddenly very nervous. He was only at a few weeks if something were to happen-

    Levi grumbled, standing by the door of their bedroom in a pair of soft sweatpants, reaching with one hand for his shoes and fumbling for his binder with the other one.

     “Are you feeling alright, do you need me to take you to the doctor?”

    Levi huffed and sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

    “No, I’m fine. I’m just really fucking hungry.”

     Erwin sighed in relief, chuckling a bit to himself, feeling very warm and proud. He absolutely adored moments like these, the little signs that they were going to be parents, that he and Levi were going to have a child together.

     “Go back to bed, I’ll get you whatever you want.”

     “We don’t have any in the house…”

    “Anything for my love.”

    “Even French fries, at what time is it? three?” Levi snorted, sitting back down and snuggling into the blankets,looking up at Erwin sleepily.

    “Even French fries at three in the morning, yes,” Erwin pulled the covers down on his side and got out of bed, walking across the room and around to Levi’s side, sweeping his hair back and kissing his forehead. Levi made a satisfied little noise and reached up to muss his husband’s blond hair. “I know, I know, you’re hungry.”

     “It’s not just me,” he purred, eyes drifting down to his stomach, tender and hooded. Levi had often had these moments with Erwin, little cracks through which affection seeped. Affection that was now directed at the child growing inside him, “I’ll make it up to you double if you get me something to drink too.” Erwin kissed his face, little pecks from chin to cheek.

    “Anything you need,” he smiled though his eyes were tired.

 

    The look he got from the tired cashier at McDonald’s  was going to be well worth it when he got home.

      “Could I get a large order of fries?”

      “Somebody’s awful hungry for this time of night. We never get anybody in here unless-”

      “My husband,” Erwin smiled, the words tasting sweet on his tongue, “He’s expecting our first, I have the sonogram picture right here-”

      “Large order of fries, got it,” the cashier hurriedly punched in the value on the cash register, “Anything else?”

     Levi had a sweet-tooth, but he’d already had a cup of tea today and he didn’t want to go overboard with the caffeine. They had ginger ale at home, he would give him some of that. Plus, it would help settle his stomach if he got sick.

     “No, thank you.” Erwin stepped to the other side of the counter, although it wasn’t necessary given that no other customers were there. When the order was finished, Erwin took it and thanked the cashier, somewhat excitedly. This was Levi’s first craving, after all, and Erwin never missed an opportunity to indulge him, especially now that he was carrying his child.

   

 

          “Levi, are you awake?” Erwin softly called into the bedroom.

     “Yeah,” he replied, and his husband walked in, holding the paper bag, still warm. Erwin smiled at what he saw. Levi was sitting up, his shirt rolled up to his ribs and both hands gently rubbing his bare stomach. It was still impossible to tell that Levi was pregnant, aside from his change in behavior, but it still warmed Erwin’s heart to see Levi being so affectionate, wanting to be close to their baby.

      Levi’s stomach growled rather loudly and Erwin chuckled, handing him the bag and setting a glass of ginger ale on the nightstand at Levi’s side.

     Levi dove in, taking a handful of fries and eating them one by one, rolling his eyes and curling his toes up into the bottoms of his pajama pants in pleasure.

    “Good?” Erwin asked, toeing off his shoes and settling onto the bed, rolling over to watch Levi.

     “The best,” he pressed a quick and greasy kiss to Erwin’s cheek, gasping a bit as Erwin reached a hand under his shirt to feel his belly, “Your hands are so fucking cold.”

     “Sorry,” Erwin laughed, withdrawing his hand and rubbing it against the other to quickly warm them up, “You’re so warm though, nice and warm and snug,” he slipped his hand back under Levi’s soft, loose shirt, snuggling closer to him and sliding down so that he was at eye-level with Levi’s belly.

     “You know, I think you’re starting to show a bit.”

     “What?” Levi squawked, pulling his shirt tight against his body and examining himself. He had been insecure to start with, and even beyond that he didn’t want anyone else to know that he was pregnant. Just in case something were to happen.

     “Your cheeks are all pink and glowy, I mean.” Erwin continued, he hadn’t meant to upset him, “No one will be able to tell except me,” he said, splaying his palm and gently stroking the soft skin, as it always seemed to relax Levi, “ Just a tiny bump on your tummy. It’s cute, really,” Erwin gave a gentle kiss just below his belly button.

      Levi took another handful, stared at it and looked as if he was about to vomit. He put it back in the bag.

     “What’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?”

    “I’m gross,” Levi put his head in his hands, “I’m so gross, I’m eating greasy fast-food at three in the fucking morning, and I let you go out and get it, Erwin I’m-”

     “Hey,” Erwin said softly, reaching over and plucking a fry out of the bag and popping it in his mouth, “now I’m gross too, even more gross because I’m not even pregnant,” he kissed Levi again, “and I don’t mind getting you what you need, I like helping out since you’re going to be doing all the hard work for a while.”

     “You’re so nice to me, it’s a little gross,” Levi continued eating but put the bag between them so that Erwin could share with him, “You’re built like a tree, so I guess you have the sap too.” Erwin chuckled. He had to concede to that.

They finished the bag together, then Levi was out like a light, snoring softly and curled into Erwin’s side, satisfied and warm.

 

 


End file.
